Code Geass: Nigel of the Rebirth
by IronPride
Summary: Is peace truly brought to the world of Code Geass, or is are there still resistance cells against the governments of Britannia and the UFN? And is Lelouch Vi Britannia truly dead?


**Code Geass: Nigel of the Rebirth**

_Prologue: This story is set after the final episode of Code Geass. Two years after the Zero Requiem in the year 2020._

**Chapter 1: The Inverted Geass**

It wasn't cold at all that afternoon. In fact, it was surprisingly warm for March, though the weather wasn't at all the most surprising thing this evening. A medium height girl with light blue hair and eyes to match was sauntering down the progressively darker street. The moon was just barely visible, as she looked up at it, as though deciding which was more beautiful, the moon, or her.

In the E.U. it was relatively peaceful, since Nunnally Vi Britannia became the Empress and allied herself with the United Federation of Nations. The E.U. was still decently small though, encompassing the British Isles, Scandinavia, and a small region in Africa; most of the territory now belonged to the Britannian Empire, or some countries had joined the U.F.N.

"Psst, Nigel, class is over," said a gray haired boy to his sleeping friend.

"Hunh, oh thanks, Watt." The boy said, wiping drool from his mouth.

"Seriously, Nig, do you plan to sleep through every class?" A girl with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, sitting behind Nigel said.

"Heh, sorry Erika, but sometimes classes are so boring I just can't do anything else, I mean I already know all of this stuff so…" Nigel explained.

"I know, I completely sympathize with you, man, I can't imagine why they would make us sit through such dull things, y'know." Watt complained.

"Well at least Nigel is smart enough to sleep through class and have it not matter for his grades. Can't say the same for you though…." Erika retorted while Watt just pouted.

"Well, while you guys sort that out, I'm going home," Nigel said grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"Wait, Nigel, you said you'd help me study." A tall, black student said.

"Oh, right, well let's hit the library, Jamal."

Studying with Jamal took Nigel longer than expected and by the time they were finished it was dark outside. The bangs that were usually pushed up in Nigel's light brown hair started to fall down when he ran. Pushing them up and out of his face, he saw a dark alley, and recognized it as a shortcut he often used to get home. Relieved at the fact that he wouldn't have to walk any further, Nigel quickly started down the alley, only to be stopped halfway down.

"Heh, Heh, heading home from school kinda late, aren't you kiddo?" A man holding a gun on Nigel's chest from afar said. You must have some kind of money on you, right?" The man inquired, advancing on Nigel.

_Oh great, this is exactly what I need right now. Britannia promises world peace, but people are still out here doing terribly immoral things. Granted I understand that nobody could stop every death or horrible thing that happens in the world, but to brag about world peace when you rightfully know that there isn't any peace in the world is just arrogance. _Nigel thought. _If the world were at-well not at war again, but just in a sort of stand off mode, to keep people on their toes, it would be desirable. Not only that but my parents were in the military, they told me the E.U. was close to reaching a solution like this-until Britannia interfered!!_

"So, you're going to be a good boy right and hand over all the money you have to me?"

"Nope!!" Nigel said walloping the mugger on the side of the head with his bag, knocking him against the wall.

"You brat!!" The mugger said firing at Nigel, who closed his eyes the moment he heard the gun go off. Although, the mugger's shot didn't go quite as planned, the girl who was staring at the moon before stepped in the way, taking the bullet in the chest.

"What the hell?" Nigel exclaimed looking at the girl, who was still alive. 'Are you alright? What the hell were you thinking?" Nigel saw she was wearing a E.U. school uniform like he was, like the Britannian uniform, only colored silver instead of black, but he didn't know who she was.

"Tell me, child." She spoke. "Do you wish to save your life here, or do you have something you desire, something you couldn't obtain in your current state?"

Nigel thought about what she was asking him and then he remembered what he thought of as he was facing down the mugger. "Yes," he whispered back.

"Then look into my eyes, uh…"

"Nigel," he said, "My name is Nigel Murray."

"Z.Z. (Pronounced Z2)." She said, indicating herself as she looked into his eyes with great ferocity.

Nigel felt an astounding, and yet somewhat frightening experience, like being plunged over a waterfall. And soon he found himself standing in front of the mugger strangely with his right eye glowing blue, like Z.Z.'s, and not only that, inside it had a sigil of an upside down bird, which seemed to fly into the mugger's eyes and paralyze him.

"What the…?" He said as the shadow of Nigel grew bigger and bigger until it was as tall as the building to the side of them. "AAAAAH," the mugger screamed as the shadow formed a blade with its hand and decapitated him. The mugger hit the ground screaming in agony, until he passed out.

"Whoa," Nigel said in awe as his eye returned to its original brown.

"So, what happened?" Said Z.Z.

"Not sure, it was like I made his mind hallucinate," Nigel explained, "I delved into his mind and shifted around what he saw, not only that but any injury he sustained when I did it, he…he…felt it for some reason, how did I do this?!"

Z.Z. merely smiled and said "That Nigel, is the power of the kings; Geass."


End file.
